


Beannachd Leibh

by FreyaFenris



Series: Zoetic & Symmetry: art [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fanart, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Office Party, Reincarnation, Reindeer Arthur, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas office party isn't really a good place to meet new people, but it's very different when you already know the certain <i>someone</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beannachd Leibh

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for my series [Symmetry](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/symmetry-and-zoetic) \- which I will hopefully start posting soon.
> 
> Done for [Merlin Holiday Art Advent](http://merlin-art-fest.livejournal.com/), with the biggest of thanks to the lovely [KittyLovesMerthur](http://kittylovesmerthur.tumblr.com/) for encouragement.
> 
> Also here on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/105699206464)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Beannachd-Leibh-501377367)).


End file.
